Life is a bitch
by DramaQueenAf
Summary: Alex living the worst times of her life. (first time publishing in english)
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hello ! I'm back ! In english this time even if this isn't my first language**

 **It' a one shot for now may be i'll add another chapter.**

 **I apologize in advance for the mistakes.**

 **If you have any grammar correction/suggestion/review feel free )**

 **Well, enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : i own nothing , the story and the characters aren't mine.**

Life is hard.

Life hurts.

A lot.

Even a lot more than expected.

But sometimes it can so beautiful, so full of joy, even breathtaking.

You know that feeling, when you can't stop smiling and laughing like an idiot because you're so happy. A moment with a loved one is sufficient.

It's was cool while it lasted, it's now a memory.

You're practically reliving it in your head because happiness is so real, so intoxicating, you can almost touch it but you want more,you want to feel it, you're like addicted.

You wanted so much more, that's why you became addicted to something else that's supposed to replace what you've lost because you couldn't bear the pain anymore.

Heroin.

But it's not enough, you feel empty.

She left you, she left with your happiness, with your memories, with your heart

She took all of it, she didn't have the right.

You can't decide whether you're angry or sad, maybe both.

Definitely lost.

Your mom died but she abandonned you anyway on the worst day of your life.

You're in so much pain, so vulnerable and you hate it oh you hate it, because you always were in control, no matter what.

But you weren't prepared to this, although your father did the same thing you can't get used to it, nobody can, it hurts too much, it's the worst feeling.

Abandon.

It's hard to trust again after being disappointed by someone and when you succeed, it's even more painful when this trust is shattered once again.

You can't take it anymore, you don't have the willpower to do it all over again, to rebuild the wall, your protection against life, against people and now against you, because you know you're hurting yourself.

You decided to take revenge on life, using some girl to numb the pain, using heroin to get away from the void that's sucking you into even more darkness.

You crave it every day and it's getting worse, you have to take more even if it's destroying you. At least it brings you relief for a couple of hours.

A perfect life doesn't exist, it's impossible, we can't help it but we have too hurt people and they hurt us back, it's a defense mechanism. After all we're just humans.

Weak and shelfish creatures.

She hurt your feelings so you named her when they offered you less time to serve.

You didn't think twice, it's was just payback.

You aren't proud of yourself, It was supposed to make you feel better but in fact you're ashamed, for the first time, in years.

You've fucked up, again, like always.

Nothing that you did was right.

Your life is a vicious circle that you can't escape.

You think you probably deserve it because of all your bad actions and decisions, you're just paying it.

The price is fucking high, crushing you.

You became the shadow of yourself, just a facade. Pretending to be alright except that it's a lie, it's chaos.

But who cares ?

You've nobody left, you're on your own.

Until that call...

 **AN : have you figured out what call this is about ? )**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Here is a little update :)**

 **Enjoy !**

When you looked at the caller ID you almost had a panic attack, it was her.

It wasn't a hallucination.

She knew.

Your mind raced : pick up ? Or hang up ?

You decided to let it ring because you didn't know what to say, how to explain what you did.

You've probably destroyed her life.

But she deserved it right ?

One voicemail.

Your heart was beating so fast and so loud in your ears that you almost couldn't hear the message.

« _Shalom ! You know that means « hello » and « goodbye » just like « Aloha », but you probably knew that. Something that you may don't know is that today my boyfriend got a tattoo of the kool aid man. Oh yeah ! Believe me Al, It's no « love is pain ». (chuckles) This is Piper by the way. Blast from the past. Do you recognize my voice ? Boy... Well ! I guess things... You know things are bad when you're calling old girlfriends from the bathroom floor in the middle of the night huh ? How are you still... In my brain ? where are you ? Do you miss me ? Probably not. I miss you. I don't know what i'm doing. Shalom. »_

From this you kept one thing in mind : she missed you.

After 6 years Piper was still thinking about you.

And she still had your number.

This call was like a bomb, it literally blowed your mind, leaving you in a ocean of memories.

So yes you've reached rock bottom but ever since you catched up pretty well, one step at a time, slowly but surely.

You've weaned both your addictions : Piper and heroin.

Both deadly dangerous.

You did well, taking your power back, but here was Piper, appearing from nowhere, crashing into your world once again.

Despite all your efforts the past came back to bite your ass.

You were annoyed when the girl beside snapped you back to reality asking you what « the mystery lady » wanted.

You needed some space, to be alone, to process what just happened. So you made up something in haste to have this girl leaving quickly.

Mixed feelings were invading you : sadness, shock, shame and guilt ?

Oh yes you were feeling guilty, you spent the afternoon sending the love of your life in prison to save yourself.

Was it a mistake ? Worth it ? You doubted.

Being selfish wasn't your kind.

One thing is certain : This relationship really fucked you up, bringing the best but especially the worst of you.

 **AN : Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

So, that's it, you're going to prison.

Well done Alex ! You're a complete idiot ! You trusted the feds when they said that if you gave them names you'd be free.

In fact the only name they needed was « Kubra » but you'd rather rot in prison than die in horrible agony. Just thinking about it made you shiver.

Well you were too involved in the drug ring to be out of reach anyway.

Then you thought about your mother, she would be so disappointed but she would have tried to help you. But right now you're on your own.

You're trapped in a mess bigger than you can handle and you just can't stop it from growing.

How could the situation be worse than now ?

Everything is shit. You're getting used to it unfortunately.

You wonder when you'll be able to make one good decision in your life, you feel like whatever you are planning to do, it's doomed to failure : relationships or business, it all went to shit. Everything you built is falling apart piece by piece.

So you're just gonna do your time, lay low, stay out of trouble for once, you're capable of this at least ?

You laughed because you're not so sure anymore. Even if you've hit rock bottom again you're capable of digging even deeper.

This behavior will be new for you, because you know you're a control freak, using your incredible confidence to lure young girls into your business.

Maybe making some friends could be useful. Even if you like your independence sometimes it's good to have people to watch your back. Even if you think that a women's prison is not as dangerous as stupid documentaries would say.

As long as Piper doesn't end up in the same prison as you, you'll be alright, because that's the last thing you need, facing her.

Life would be a bitch if it was happening.

 **AN : It's the end sorry :/**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Maybe i'll start a new story but i have like 0 idea so...**


	4. Reviews

Hello !

First of all thank you for taking the time to review,

Disappointed guest : I'm sorry that you didn't like the last chapter, i'm not proud of it myself, i kinda ran out of idea to make it more dramatic :/

Confused guest : Well i forgot to mention that it was just shots and not a story, strictly speaking. Sorry, my bad.

Inspired guest : Thank you for the suggestion, i love this idea but i saw that someone is already writing this story, it's called « Not Broken, Just Bent » so i don't want to copy :)

If anyone has ideas or critics please feel free :)


End file.
